


Care

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison and Caitlin grow closer as things unfold in 2x08. Completely AU after that episode, so I may continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and I apologise for that.

This wasn't a situation Caitlin Snow was prepared for. She ran to the noise, and saw Harrison Wells lying on the floor motionless. Her eyes scanned for any clues of what happened and Patty Spivot shot Harrison Wells. Caitlin is contained but her voice strained, she keeps her composure, "What did you do?" and proceeds to run to Harrison.

Caitlin's hands are shaking on top of his chest, "Harrison, Harrison... stay with me." her voice lowering, she can't believe this. He can't be gone again.

  
Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief to see Harrison Wells breathing. She couldn't control her smile, "Dr. Wells?"   
Harrison opened his eyes, and looked right at her. He made a faint smile, "Hey." he managed.

~

"You keep running into danger what am I supposed to do when you're dead?" she yelled at him, her hands thrown up. Her eyes becoming misty, "What about your daughter?"

"I have to keep looking for her, Caitlin. If I don't get close to Zoom, everyone is in trouble."

She stepped closer to him, she poked him in the chest, "You. Will. Die."

Harrison jaw clenched, "I don't care."

"Your daughter will care. We will care." She reasoned with him, and laying the last blow, "I will care if you die." her voice broken, shes crying now, "I will lose another person that I care about. I will lose my friend who has been by my side. I don't want to lose you, I need you. Your daughter needs you."

Harrison breathing is shaky, "Okay."

~

They figured out another formula for Barry to get even faster and Harrison is impressed. "Caitlin..." his voice soft, "thank you." hes so close to her, and his eyes lower to her lips as she smiles.

Caitlin smiles at him, she wants to kiss him, but she doesn't. She feels his hand cupping the side of her face and he leans in. Her eyes flutter close as she feels his lips touch hers. He pulls away, and waits for her reaction. "Why did you stop?" she asks.

"I... I don't know why..." he's out of words.

Her eyes are misty again, "I've been waiting for that kiss for a long time."

His hands are shaking and he kisses her again, hard. He's pressing into her body, and moves every inch of things off the table in front of them. He moans into her mouth, her stomach flutters as his hand reaches below the bottom of her shirt, touching skin.

"Someone can come in." Caitlin says, as Harrison kisses down her neck, "that would be bad."

"Mmmhmm." He agrees, and pulls himself off of her. "another day perhaps."


End file.
